Naruto: The New World Chronicles - Book 1: The Beginning
The Prologue 300 years after Naruto, the shinobi world seemed to be a peaceful place. There were no wars and there were no skirmishes amongst villages and the chakra monsters known as the Tailed Beast have been out of sight for many years. Things seemed to have finally be calming down amongst the shinobi villages and this era of peace has given many new villages the time to rise up and become new nations. The Great Shinobi Nation of Konoha has been prospering too, things have been abnormally quiet within the village and not a soul has been harmed. '' ''Things were calm and peaceful till one day, 12 years before the beginning of this grand tale something drastic occured in the nation of Konoha. A massive beast dro pped from the skies above the village. ''This monster was known as the Ten-Tailed-Dragon, a bijuu that came into existance only about 100 years ago. The monster was spotted once sense it came into existance and now once had became twice. The dragon proceeded to attack Konoha with tremendously massive power, there seemed to be nothing that the Konoha Shinobi could do stop the beast whatsoever, that was until the Hokage of Konohagakure no sato appeared to rescue his village from the immense destruction. Using the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divinations Signs Seal Style Technique the Hokage managed to defeat the beast, sealing it within the body of a small boy: Shichiro Kenji. Because of the incident Shichiro Kenji was hated by those who remember the terrible day for the rest of his life, he was oprhaned during the incident and was secretly blamed for the death of the current Hokage who had died saving the lives of the village during the terrible day. Twelve-years-later Kenji enters the ninja academy and that was when his life began to get even harder. Chapter One: Enter Shichiro Kenji! It was a peaceful early morning within the village of Konohagakure no sato. The birds were chirping and all of the villages inhabitants were carrying on peacefully with their business. All of the ninja were working on missions around and outside of the village while the citizens were off at work around the village or carrying on with their lives. The children were at the Konoha Ninja School, the school of the village that teaches children all that they need to know about becoming a shinobi of Konoha...well not all of the children. A young orange-haired boy was skipping academy class for the day. He was hanging around outside of the village's main administration building where the Hokage's Office as. This boy was Shichiro Kenji, the boy who had the Ten-Tailed-Dragon sealed within his body twelve years ago. The boy carried a bag of spray paint in his hands and chuckled. "Here goes nothing." snickered Kenji taking a few more steps towards the administration building. The young boy pulled a can of green spray paint out of his bag and began to spray grafitti on the administration building. He sprayed many insultive comments at the current Lord Hokage and the village all over the building: "Kenji is the strongest shinobi in Konoha", "Fear the power of Shichiro!", "The current Lord Hokage is a joke." after he did that Kenji dropped the empty can of green paint and pulled out another one. "Alright its time to right some things about the other joke Hokages." Kenji snickered spraying blue spray paint all over the adminastration building. After spraying more and more grafitti he decided he wasn't going to stop there; he snickered once more and looked at the buildings surrounding the adminastration building. A few minutes later every building on the block was covered in spray paint. "Maybe its time to move onto bigger and better things!" shouted young Kenji glancing up at the Hokage's Mountain. The Hokage Mountain is a large mountain that the ninja village of Konohagakure no sato was built around, the mountain has the faces of all thirteen of Konoha's Hokages on it. If anybody ever decided to diphase the mountain the act will most likely anger the whole village. "What the hell are you doing?" went a shout. Kenji turned his head, a wide grin on his face; he hadn't noticed that a small group of Konoha citizens had gathered around him. "Um...nothing." muttered Kenji dropping the can of blue spray paint in his hand. "Look what that brat has done now!" went another shout from the crowd. "That's it your done! All of our houses are spray painted!" screamed a woman. Kenji was caught now and he knew that if any of the villagers got their hands on him he was screwed. Kenji turned around and began to run when he felt a hand grabbed his shirt, Kenji's mouth dropped and he looked up behind. The face he saw was none other the 13th Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. The 13th Hokage was a beautiful young woman, really young to have the skills to be a Hokage, twenty-years-old to be exact. Ever since the day she became Hokage she had been charged with the task of watching over young Kenji, she had become like an older sister to him. "Oh no its the hag!" Kenji shouted. "What'd you say!" Lady 13th scowled wrapping her hands around his throat. "I think you need to pay me a visit in my office right now!" the 13th Hokage shouted dragging Kenji inside of the tagged administration building. She walked into her office, dropping Kenji into a chair. "Sit there and don't make a sound till I say you can!" Lady 13th snapped, taking her seat behind her desk. The young woman clasped her hands together calmly, a smirk on her face. "Am-am I in trouble?" Kenji asked. "What do you think brat!" Lady 13th lashed out "You diphased the most important block in the village and the most important building in the village!" Lady 13th growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she tapped her foot lightly on the floor. "I am waiting." Kenji looked at the ceiling above him and began to think about what he could say to get himself out of this situation. "Sorry." Kenji responded. "SORRY!" shouted Lady 13th "SORRY IS ALL YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Lady 13th then inhaled and exhaled calming down quickly. "Anyway, for your punishment you will swing by my office after ninja academy class and clean up this whole block." Lady 13th concluded. Kenij let out a sigh, why did he always have to get caught whenever he pulled a prank like this. "Now hurry up and get on to your academy class." Lady 13th sighed, waving her hand towards the door. Kenji got out of his seat and opened up the front door, groaning, things would most likely be even worse at the academy than at the Hokage's office. Chapter Two: The Dragon's Speak Kenji walked down the Konohagakure no sato streets, it did not take the young boy long to get to the ninja academy, after all the education center was located near the base of the Hokage Mountain as well as the administration building. Kenji pushed open the large doors of the academy building and walked down the hallways quietly looking left and right throughout the empty halls. It was quite strange, usually the academy was bustling with students and teachers running in between classes, lunch, and even outdoor classes. Kenji gulped when he reached the door to his classroom, his teacher: a Konoha Chunin named Tukasa wasn't the type of person to condone students skipping class...especially to spray paint and vadiliaze one of the most important areas of the village. Kenji took a quick glance around the classroom, all of the students in his class were all sitting calmly and silently with their eyes on the teacher. "Well...well...look who decided to show up late." muttered a boy. This boy was Hyuga Satoshi, a fellow classmate/rival of Shichiro Kenji. Satoshi was different from all other Hyuga Clan members, instead of white eyes he has red eyes. It is unknown by others if the color of his eyes affect his Byakugan or not. The two boys have been rivals ever since the age of five and since then things have not changed. "Shut up Satoshi." groaned Kenji sitting down right in front of him. So far he didn't see Master Tukasa anywhere, he may be in the clear. Suddenly Kenji felt a hand grasp his shoulder tight...really tight. It appeared as if Kenji had made his assumptions too soon, the young orange-haired boy looked up. Standing right before him was his angry ninja academy teacher: Master Tukasa. "So I heard you like to vandalize our villages most sacred buildings." snapped Tukasa looking down at Kenji, anger spread across his face. "No master, I did it to pass time." Kenji replied. "Well as punishment from me you will have write seven hundred sentences while the other students have class outside." Tukasa spat. Kenji's jaw dropped open, why did he have to get seven hundred sentences? When another kid broke down the chalkboard all he got for his punishment was a stern talking to. Kenji was beginning to suspect that Master Tukasa didn't like him all that much. Kenji was left alone in the academy classroom with nobody but the mice that snuck in the room after hours to munch on the leftover food of the Akimichi kids. Kenji groaned as he continued to write the sentence "I will not prank the village ever again." over and over again. He let out a sigh, why did his life have to be the worse out of everybody in the village? All of a sudden things began to take a turn...for the weird. '"Why must I be trapped within this insolent body?" went a sharp growl out of nowhere. Kenji opened his eyes and looked around the classroom. "Hello is anybody there?" Kenji questioned. '''"Where is there?"' '''replied the same sharp growling voice.' "Who is that talking to me!" Kenji shouted. "Come boy, let me get you out of this prison." went the sharp voice. ' "Where are you at!" Kenji yelled looking around. Suddenly the orange-haired academy student began to feel light headed and he fell to the ground, unconcious. ----- Kenji awoke to find himself no longer in the Konohagakure no sato Ninja Academy. He was in a creepy place full of caverns with a two foot deep channel of water running through the various caverns. Kenji looked around and around, he had no idea where he was at and he was completely lost. "Wh-where am I?" Kenji asked himself. '"Follow my voice child." went a loud snicker. "Whose there!" Kenji yelled. '''"Follow my voice and you shall find the answers to all these questions." '''went the voice again. Kenji took a few steps and suddenly he felt something run across his leg, the young boy looked down, his eyes widening in shock. Wrapped around his leg was a large black tail. "What the-!" Kenji gasped as he was suddenly tripped into the water below him. Kenji hit his head on the ground below, knocked unconcious once again. ---- "Kenji! Kenji! Wake up!" went a familiar shout. Kenji opened his eyes to find himself back in the ninja academy classroom. Standing right next to his desk was Master Tukasa, tapping his foot on the ground with very little patience. "Explain to me why did you fall asleep in the middle of your detention?" Tukasa questioned. "Because I-" Kenji began to speak. "No excuses, Lady Hokage is looking for you around the administration building. I think it is time for you clean up your mess." Tukasa explained "As for your detention you will have to make it up tommorow." Kenji groaned and leaped up out of his seat and exited the ninja academy classroom and further more the ninja academy. He began to wonder, who did the mysterious voice that was speaking to him belong to and how did he get to that cavern. In a matter of moments he approached the administation building, Lady 13th was waiting in front of it for him. "So you decided to show up afterall." Lady 13th said. "Like I had a choice." Kenji replied. "Oh right you didn't." Lady 13th said tossing him a bucket and a sponge. "Well you better get cracking, this mess you made isn't going to clean itself up." Lady 13th said to him. Kenji sighed and went on to clean his mess off of all the buildings he had spray painted. The young boy continued to wash and scrap grafitti off of all the buildings on the block till late in the night. Lady 13th had been watching him the whole day and was beginning to grow quite tired. "Can you hurry up kid, I got to get home and get ready for another day as Hokage." Lady 13th said, yawning at the end. "There I am done." Kenji said throwing the bucket and sponge aside. "Well I guess it is time to take you home then." Lady 13th said "Now remember, don't never try anything like this again." she commanded Kenji. "Yes hag...I mean Lady Hokage." Kenji groaned. Lady 13th patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "Well before you go home, how about we stop and get you some rice." Lady 13th said. "Yeah! THANK YOU!" Kenji shouted. Japanese rice was his favorite food and was thankful that Lady 13th was taking him to get some, even after all the trouble he had caused. The two walked off, leaving the scene of Kenji's previous prank. However the duo were unaware that they were being watched, sliding from behind a wall a masked figure stood snickering and chuckling in the wind. ''"After this plan the Ten-Tailed-Dragon will be mine!" echoed a shout. Chapter Three: Keeping Under Control! Meanwhile Kenji and Lady 13th were at Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha's oldest ramen and rice shop. She and Kenji were sitting at the counter of the small ramen shop, Kenji was chowing down on some rice while Lady 13th was slurping up some ramen. All was ordinary in the village at the time and Lady 13th and Kenji even shared a conversation during their meal, although it was about Kenji's recent pranks. Just then in the middle of the meal a young man of Konoha walked or rather wobbled into the ramen shop. "Ex-excuse me Lady Hokage." The man in a frail manner "We have a situation outside that requires your tendance." And almost as randomly as he appeared in the ramen shop he dissapeared. Lady Hokage rose an eyebrow and nodded to Kenji. "Come on we have to check out what's going on." Lady 13th said to Kenji. The two left the ramen shop and walked outside, looking around, strangely there wasn't anybody outside of the ramen shop. The whole street was silent, not even a mouse could be heard. '"Give me...power!" suddenly went a shout. Lady 13th turned her head along with Kenji and noticed standing right behind was a cloaked figure. "Who are you!" Lady 13th shouted pulling out a kunai, this figure wasn't no Konohagakure citizen or ninja, she could already tell that. There is a strange chakra radiation coming off of this guy, and it's pretty high. ''Lady 13th thought. "Hey hag what's going on?" Kenji asked, trembeling in fear. '"You knew that we were going to come for the boy soon." 'snickered the cloaked figure. Suddenly there was a glow coming from his face, his right eye became completely visible. His eye was however different from any other human eye, it was red and had tree shuriken like blades around hte pupil. Lady 13th immediately recognized what kind of eye it was: The Sharingan. "The Sharingan!" shouted Lady 13th. '"So you know of the ancient bloodline." 'muttered the cloaked man. '"Well it is time that I silence you!" 'snapped the man, suddenly his Sharingan eye glowed and Lady 13th felt a huge amount of power overcome her body. The young woman fell to the ground, Kenji took a few steps back shaking fear. "Stay back!" Kenji shouted. '"You...child...do you know what kind of power you hold?" 'lashed the cloaked figure. "What do you mean?" Kenji questioned. '"Do you know of the incident in which the Ten-Tailed-Dragon attacked the village twelve years ago?" 'asked the cloaked figure. "Yes." Kenji replied even more frightened. He looked towards Lady Hokage who was laying unconcious on the ground, he must have used some type of illusion to knock her out. '"Did you also know that the dragon was sealed within a baby boy around that time?" the cloaked figure asked. "No...what baby boy?" Kenji asked. ''"You!" the cloaked figure yelled. Kenji jumped back shaking and sweating hard. "A demon...within me!" Kenji yelled. The cloaked man took a few steps foward. ''"Don't fear little child I am here to take the demon from you: Sharingan!" ''yelled the cloaked man. Suddenly Kenji felt an amazing chakra overcome him, different from what attacked Lady 13th a minute ago. This chakra wasn't an enemy chakra, it was a chakra coming from within him. Kenji suddenly felt amazing power rush through his body, his eyes turned a deep dark red. "Finally I am able to roam free from that body!" Kenji spoke, only that it was not Kenji's voice. It was the same growling voice that had haunted Kenji back at the ninja academy: the voice of the Ten-Tailed-Dragon. The cloaked figure took off his hood and chuckled, it was a red-haired man wearing a headband with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. "Welcome Ten-Tailed-Dragon, I am Uchiha Mandos and I have orders to take you back to our leader." The cloaked figure, Uchiha Mandos spoke. "No! I will not go with a insolent human being!" growled the voice of the Ten-Tailed-Dragon. By using his Sharingan, Uchiha Mandos had brought forth the power of the Ten-Tailed-Dragon and worst of all he could not control it. "Out of my way!" shouted the Ten-Tailed-Dragon. Kenji put forth his hand and fired a energy blast of fire towards Uchiha Mandos. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique!" yelled Mandos unleashing a large fireball attack towards the fire blast Kenji had unleashed. An mid-air explosion erupted, sending a loud blast throughout the whole village. Darn it, if we fight here I will discovered in no time! ''thought Mandos dodging two more fire blasts. The young Uchiha man jumped in the air and went leaping across the rooftops with the Ten-Tailed-Dragon controlled Kenji in tow. Watching from several rooftops away was Kenji's academy teacher: Tukasa. "That man, has turned young Kenji into a monster and therefore he cannot be forgiven." Tukasa spoke quietly flickering away. Chapter Four: Battle in the Konoha Woods Master Tukasa appeared at a large building in the center of Konoha. This building was the private manor in which all of the village council members made their home. Every one of the Sannin-leveled ninja and their families called the manor home and the council also had their private meetings there. Tukasa knocked on the door of the manor frantically, there were several things at stake in the current situation: Kenji's life, Lady Hokage's life, the security of the village, and worst of all: The Ten-Tailed-Dragon escaping. Due to Uchiha Mandos' foolishness the bijuu already was able to gain complete control over Kenji's body which possibly loosened the seal on the young boy. "Village Council Chiefs! This is a dire emergency! Lady Hokage is down!" Tukasa shouted, suddenly the door to the manor opened up. Standing before him was a small old woman. This woman was village council member and village elder: Edaisu Maiyo, her husband who was also a village council member: Edaisu Inka was standing behind her...sleeping. "What's going on young man?" asked Maiyo. "Ma'am the village is under attack!" Tukasa exclaimed. ---------------------------- Meanwhile in the forests outside of the village Ten-Tailed-Dragon Kenji and Uchiha Mandos were still battling. The Ten-Tailed-Dragon fired a massive beam of fire towards Uchiha Mandos who used his own fire-style technique to block it. Mandos still however appeared to have been losing the battle. "I can't continue like this much longer." Mandos spat. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Mandos yelled shooting off the fireball jutsu again. Ten-Tailed-Dragon Kenji jumped over the fire beam and landed in front of Mandos punching him in the face. "Give up now human and I may let you live." sneered the Ten-Tailed-Dragon Kenji. "No!" Mandos yelled "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Technique!" Mandos then fired a blast of fire from his mouth which hit the Ten-Tailed-Dragon Kenji who winced in pain, Kenji's clothes were burned by the fire and his left arm was burned as well. "You will pay human!" The Ten-Tailed-Dragon Kenji yelled. ------------------------- Back at the village council manor many Konoha ninja assembled to face the threat attacking the village. "When we see that Kenji he's dead!" shouted one male ninja. "I get first hit!" shouted another. "Why do we have to kill him? It's the intruders fault." said one female ninja in defense. "She's right." went a voice. The group of shinobi turned their heads towards a brown-haired man who appeared to be in his early thirties. This man was one of the elite Village Council members: Haruko Amatseruto. "It Lord Amatseruto!" exclaimed the first male ninja. "Don't kill the boy, in fact don't kill either one of them. We need to hold the intruder for questioning and the boy need just to be detained." the wise young shinobi stated. "Yes Lord Amatseruto." replied both of the male ninja who had suggested killing Kenji. "Now move!" commanded Amatseruto. The trio of shinobi leaped into the trees surrounding the private manor, Tukasa also leaped up in the air heading off in the opposite direction of the other ninja. ''I got to find Kenji and that intruder before anybody else! ''Tukasa thought fleeing into the trees. --------------------------- Back in the forest Ten-Tailed-Kenji and Uchiha Mandos continued to battle. Mandos appeared to have the upper-hand at this point in the fight. He threw many shuriken and kunai towards the Ten-Tailed-Kenji which tore through his skin. Ten-Tailed-Kenji winced and clenched his head, he began to feel an unbelieveable pain inside of his body. ''"Ayah!" ''screeched the real Kenji, he was trapped inside his own body while the Ten-Tailed-Dragon had control over his mind. ''"I want out! Let me out!" ''Kenji shouted dashing through the darkness of his mind. He ran till he saw a light in the distance, young Kenji stopped his running when he approached the light; the young boy's jaw dropped in shock: standing before him was the Ten-Tailed-Dragon. '"It looks as if you found me." 'the dragon growled. ''"I want my body back!" ''Kenji yelled. '"Too bad, I have been trapped inside you for so long...twelve-years...it's my time to take over!" 'shouted the Ten-Tailed-Dragon. ''"No! Your in my body, you don't call the shots!" ''Kenji yelled, suddenly there was a blinding light. On the outside world, the Ten-Tailed-Dragon's control of Kenji faded and the young academy student turned back to normal. Mandos' eyes widened in pleasure, now that Kenji had turned back to normal he knew he had won the fight. Mandos performed hand signs and pulled out a wire. "It is time for you to come with me!" shouted Mandos. "String Reeling Technique!" Mandos laughed and the string he was holding was towards Kenji and wrapped around him like a lasso. Kenji was pinned to the ground by the string, immbolized and unable to move. "No." Kenji gasped. Mandos jumped from his perch in the trees and towards Kenji to collect him when suddenly he was beamed by a kunai knife in the side. Mandos went flying into a tree, pinned into the tree's trunk by the kunai. "Eh..." groaned Mandos, defeated. Kenji blinked, a tear forming in his eye, he wondered who had saved him from the clutches of Mandos. "Kenji your safe now." spoke a familiar voice. Kenji's eyes widened in surprise at who it was that saved him: it was his academy teacher Tukasa. Chapter Five: The Genin Exams Begins! At the Konoha Hospital, Lady 13th was resting after her ordeal with the Sharingan. The door to her hospital bedroom pushed open, tiptoeing into the room was young Kenji. Standing next to her bed him smirked and turned his head, sitting on the nightstand next to the hospital bed was her hat. "I've been waiting to wear this forever now!" said Kenji reaching for the hat. Suddenly Lady 13th's hand rose up and blocked him touching her hat. Kenji's eyes widened, he thought Lady 13th was fast asleep. "Hey hag what's the meaning of this!" shouted Kenji. "Kenji...what...happened...after...I...fainted." Lady 13th wailed. "I am not all that sure myself, all I know now is that I have the Ten-Tailed-Dragon sealed within me. I am the monster that attacked the village and killed so many people." Kenji said quietly. "Kenji you are no monster...you care...about people...even...though...you...can be a...jerk...." Lady 13th gasped. "You don't need to be talking to me you ol' hag, get your rest so you can go back to being Hokage." Kenji said smiling. "Kenji...if you pass your Genin Exam...you...can..wear...my...hat...for...a...day." Lady 13th groaned. Kenji's eyes widened in shock. "You mean it!" Kenji yelled hugging Lady 13th around her neck. "Lemme go your choking me." Lady 13th wheezed. "Sorry." Kenji replied rubbing the back of his head. "See ya!" Kenji yelled waving at Lady 13th as he ran outside of the hospital room and then out of the hospital. ''Well it is about that time to be getting to class. ''Kenji thought walking through the various Konoha streets towards the ninja academy. He pushed open the front doors and was surprised at what he saw, the halls were full with students and teachers and all over the walls of the academy were flyers with: '''Genin Exams Today Report to Room 105 '''written on them. Kenji's eyes widened, he had no idea that the Genin Exams were today. The orange-haired academy student slapped his forehead and groaned, he was foolish enough to forget that Master Tukasa had announced the exams a week ago. Kenji walked through the halls of the ninja academy, locating Room 105. He pushed the door to the classroom open and looked around. The academy classroom was crowded with what looked like hundreds and hundreds of students. Kenji looked around even more and spotted an interesting person within the group, his rival: Hyuga Satoshi. "Well look who it is." Satoshi cackled, looking in Kenji's direction. ''This guy is a real pain. ''thought Kenji walking through the rows. A look of anger spread across Satoshi's face as the red-eyed Hyuga Clan member didn't like being ignored. "What a load of scum." Satoshi muttered under his breath. Kenji sat down in the first empty seat that he found sighing and resting his head in his hand. He was tottaly unprepared for the Genin Exams; Kenji knew however that he couldn't afford to fail. For one thing, Lady Hokage was now counting on him pass and...he would look foolish if he failed again. Kenji didn't want to be thirteen and still in the ninja academy, he would be the biggest kid in the class. "Um...hello." went a quiet voice next to Kenji. Kenji turned his head to notice a girl around his age trembeling in shyness. "Um hey, who are you?" Kenji asked. "I am Matsumomo Hikari, I am in your graduating class." The girl, Hikari replied. "Oh...yeah your that shy little girl that always cries and screams and-" Kenji was then suddenly interupted by the sound of intense crying. Hikari began to cry at Kenji's harsh words. "I hate you!" Hikari yelled punching Kenji in the face. Kenji slid from his seat, taking the punch. ''I sure do have some real weirdos in my class. ''thought Kenji as he found another place to sit. "Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!" went a loud munching voice all of a sudden. Kenji turned his head to see a plump boy eating out of a bag of chips. "Who are you?" Kenji asked the boy as he continued to eat and eat and eat. The boy continued and try to talk at the same time as well. "I am Akimichi Choki! Nice to meet ya." The boy said as he continued to eat, when he spoke he ended up spitting a load of chewed up chips on Kenji's face. "Look what you did you fat-" Kenji paused as he was interupted by the Akimichi Clan boy...who was enraged by his statement. "What you say to me you super skinny freak!" Choki yelled giving Kenji a hard punch in the jaw. Blood flew through the air and Kenji got up out of his seat, why did everybody in his class have to be so violent today? Kenji walked down the rows in the classroom finding his way to another seat. Sitting there was a young black-haired boy and his puppy. "Who are you?" Kenji asked the boy. "Inuzuka Shippo, rememeber it! This here is my powerful nin-dog and best pal: Aoi." the boy, Shippo announced. Kenji opened his mouth to say something smart to Shippo when suddenly he felt somebody grab his shirt. Kenji turned his head, standing behind him was a black haired girl. Standing next to her were two boys, one blonde haired and the other...was Choki the Akimichi boy he met earlier. "Who are you?" Kenji asked. "I am Nara Shikomaki!" the girl lashed out. "And I am Yamanaka Inoroshi!" the boy snarled. "I heard you was messing with Choki earlier." snapped Inoroshi. "No that wasn't me." Kenji replied, clearly lying. "Yes it was!" Choki pointed out. Kenji gulped and was once again beaten up, this time by Shikomaki and Inoroshi. "Dude you just got beat up." mocked Shippo. "Take you and your flee infested mutt on somewhere." Kenji replied. "What?" Shippo questioned, fire burning in his eyes. "Sorry." Kenji said. It was too late though, Shippo balled up his fist and hit Kenji in the face as hard as he could. Kenji was now badly beaten, he had one black eye, and his nose and mouth were bleeding. Kenji walked through the aisles once more, finding him another seat. Kenji turned his head and noticed a creepy guy sitting next to him. The boy appeared to be rather shady, with black sunglasses on. "Hello." Was all the boy said. "Hey, who are you?" Kenji asked him. "I am Shinoto of the Aburame Clan." The creepy boy answered. Kenji sighed, he just hoped that this would be the last time he had to switch seats. Just then the door to the classroom opened up and none other than Master Tukasa, Kenji's academy teacher came walking into the classroom. He smirked and looked at the students in his classroom. "Alright! Let the Genin Exam begin!" exclaimed Master Tukasa throwing his fist up in the air. '''(Book 1: The Beginning - The End.) Category:Fanon Story Category:NWC Books/Volumes